The Evolution of Maleval
by canielleb
Summary: A beautiful romance that slightly blooms into smut. Not filthy or disgusting. It is all love. I promise readers will enjoy and not cringe. Maleficent and Diaval find themselves tangled in their strong emotions and lust for each other. First Diaval complains to Maleficent. Then he comforts her.


"You always turn me into something horrible and hideous!" Said Diaval, finally releasing his frustration with his mistress.

"Diaval I must transform you into something Stefan's soldiers will fear greatly. Because of my magic, they do. You should take pride in that. " The cold but kind-hearted queen of the moors breathed calmly.

"I know but it is just so uncomfortable sometimes. I'm starting to feel like a monster. But you are right mistress, I should be proud. "

"You are no monster Diaval. I think I am the monster. I cause you to do those barbaric things and I perpetually want to destroy everything in my path that is against me. I... I cannot help it sometimes. Maleficent shook her head and looked to her feet in displeasure.

They were now visible now that she had taken off her cloak. She was left in a thick slip of some sort.

Diaval's eyes followed her head and dropped to her feet as well.

He smiled sorrowfully to his mistress, but willing to cheer her up he blurts

"Monsters don't have pretty feet. "

"No, but they have black hearts."

"If black makes a beast, than look at my eyes. They are black. My hair is as well."

"Diaval you're missing the point, and your eyes are nothing but beautiful. Like little black seas." She says searching into them smiling.

The smile is short lived though as it fades due to her fear of over indulgence.

"Thank you mistress, I like how my beautiful self looks but your looks are far beyond mine. And I am getting the point. You are not a wicked witch, you give more life than you take, and you yearn to assist others more than you wish to destroy them. My gorgeous dark eyes have seen proof. Your heart is not untainted , but it is good. I swear to never lie to you, my dear. " The bird in a man's shell was honest and though his words were laced with playfulness, he was as serious as a heart attack.

This made Malificent laugh, yes laugh finally giving up her attempts to make herself seem the worst.

"So so so so kind bird. She giggled. Thank you...highly, I know you have never lied to me before. That's why I trust you with my life. " she pulled him into a loving embrace and gave Diaval a squeeze the way mothers do to their child to let them know they mean the world to them.

But Maleficent wasn't his mother and he wasn't her child. She was his outstanding, powerful, glamorous mistress who could go beyond moving mountains. Did that scare him? No, but it would be wise to do so if you weren't him.

What scared him was how close she was to him and how long she was going to make this embrace last before he does something he regrets.

"I trust you with my life too and you should know that. I'm sorry for acting like such a brat early to you. You don't deserve that. You don't deserve a ton of things. Accept admiration. " he breathes and wraps his arms around her.

He could think of a billion more good things she deserves but he knows her too well to say them.

She pulls away from him

"You just can't stop saying nice things now huh brat? "

"No, not to you and not right now. " He said looking straight into her glistening iridescent pupils.

"Oh well you're so good with your words. I should let you speak more."

"Yes, you should."

Diaval hoped their moment wasn't over yet. He liked this, not her being upset, but her openness and vulnerability.

She seemed tired now, physically and mentally.

They were in her nest. He followed her up there when he was complaing about the transformations. While annoyed she undressed to her slip while he did.

Feeling silly now he asked her if she wanted to lay down and rest.

"Are you leaving?" She inquired. The power in her voice was returning.

Diaval thought hardly. "Should I? Is my dear mistress normal again? "

He earned a silly facial expression from Maleficent.

"What do you mean by normal?... I'm -I'm normal, okay. You're.. You're weird haha."

"And the confidence comes back now."

Diaval says pushingly.

"I guess Diaval, but really, do you want to leave?"

"I mean it's up to you. Do you want me to leave or...stay?" He swallows.

"After this..." She sighs. "It should be illegal for you to leave. "

Goosebumps bloomed out his skin because of the way she spoke.

"Then I won't. I didn't want to anyway. " he admits and smirks.

Maleficent mimicks him.

The man side of diaval wonders if he would ever get lucky with her. Especially tonight. All that he said all she said was not to be forgotten or neglected.

He knew what sex was he just never experienced it before. He caught others in the act many times before. As a bird and a man. He saw their pleasured faces and their tangled legs. He saw the strange movements they make. He saw how good it must be. He knew it could bring joy as well as pain and he knew he wanted to make his mistress feel spectacular. The way she looked. Definitely right now.

"Well I'm going to unwrap my hair. You can lay down. Thank you for staying Diaval. "

"My pleasure." Diaval says trying to hide his excitement. He loves her hair up or down. Hell he'd love her bare headed, but watching her get ready for bed was intriguing. Something never before seen.

Many times he'd have to stop himself from coming up to her nest in the middle of the night to sneek a peak at her form.

He lays down. Where she lays is comfortable, and he mentions this. Once she got her hair down she turns to him

"Yes, it is, but I should make where you rest more comfortable. "

Diaval likes her sweet comment.

"Not if it is too much work mistress, I can deal with what I have now. "

He traditionally sleeps at the base of her nest. Under her tree. The roots do bruise his back, but at least he feels as though he is protecting her from down there.

"Of course not Diaval." she says smoothly.

She's about to lay down he can tell so he scoots over.

He tries to leave as much room as possible for her so she doesn't change her mind and feel as though he is an intruder.

She gets into her self-made bed. Next to her good servant friend. She looks at him starting from his head to his toe making him swallow his lust once more.

"You're not comfortable. "

"Not really."

"You can come closer funny bird. Relax. "

"All right. I'm relaxed. " He came closer to her and faced her their noses almost touching. Hands under heads.

"Your nose resembles a bird beak. "

"Nah really?" He whispers to her.

She ran her finger over the brige of his "beak-nose".

"Still handsome. " Then out of no where she puckers up her lips then lands a soft, warm, kiss on it. Diaval at this point is super excited loving this wanting more and more letting her reel him in.

"You made me." He closes his eyes when she kisses his cheek.

"Did I? All I said was "Into a man. Not into a sexy man."

That was all it took for our man-bird to start getting aroused.

He knew she saw him nude before, cheating him because he never saw her nude. But she thinks he's sexy wow... sexy he thought.

He didn't know what to say. ALL jokes and sarcasm seemed to leave him.

"You think I'm sexy? Beautiful is one thing, but are you sure you are choosing the correct choice of words mistress? And you are kissing me..."

Maleficent thought about what she was doing now carefully. Nervousness overcomes her. Diaval's questions and his seriousness has suddenly complicated things and she realizes this is really happening and not some dream. This does not stop her from answering his questions though.

"Yes I think you're sexy Diaval. Yes I kissed you. Yes I used the right word. "

"Okay just making sure you're alright that's all. Nothing is wrong with this mistress. " He said knowing how quick Maleficent is to flee from certain situations.

"Nothing is wrong? "

"No. Feel free to do what you want."

"I want to kiss you again."

"Do it." Said Diaval coarsely.

When he said this he didn't know where she was going to kiss him and he slightly jumped against her when she landed her mouth against his.

Their lips started out close then they opened to let a tongue through causing someone to groan. Both were laying down turned to each other with arms wrapped around one another.

Maleficent's hands massaged his hair and neck. Diaval's hands were rubbing her sides and back moving the fabric of her slip with them, causing wrinkles. Maleficent moaned and his hands went further down to her buttocks. He cupped her globes, squeezing and ran his thumbs over them. He pulled her closer to him and wrapped her leg around his waist. She moaned feeling him harden and so did Diaval because he was very pleased with what he was feeling.

He liked the experimenting his was doing. She was his ginny pig he always wanted to touch like this.

Maleficent was getting more moist the more they kissed and she started to arch her back so her breast pushed into Diaval's chest. Maleficent noted how good her nipples felt against him while she still haven't fully undressed. Diaval loved that feeling and wanted her bare back.

He caressed her neck and kissed it. His kiss was followed by a suck. Maleficent gave her neck to him opening her mouth breathing loudly.

He seen this before. A couple. He saw desire from others like this.

His curious hands want whats against his chest next. He gently pushed her back on the bed to look at her glowing eyes then takes in her heaving clothed chest. He notices her hardened nipples. He reaches for them through her slip. She shuts her eyes.

He doesn't know if he should speak because of fear of ending this moment so he just keeps touching hoping she won't tell him to stop because this is everything to him now. Maleficent notices warmth around her nipple and it is Diaval's mouth. He is tasting her through her clothes. He licks and sucks both leaving wet spots softening the fabric causing it to stick to her nipples so he can see more of them.

"You can take it off." Maleficent pleads with her eyes because she can't hold it in anymore. It's music to his ears.

Diaval begans to quickly work her out of her slip. He brings it over her form carefully around her horns. His eyes eat up her body and suddenly he is too hard to function and wishes to get out of his clothes as well.

"You are so sexy too mistress. " Her beauty forced him to break his silence. "He played with her nipples again with his tongue and teeth before standing up, undressing himself. While he undressed Maleficent layed down and waited impatiently. She tried to not touch herself, feeling slightly embarrassed by the way her body reacted to the rush of cool air she felt after Diaval left her body. After he kissed her whole body down to her smooth patch. Her sex was hairless because she had always used a spell to keep hair from growing because it just felt more comfortable. She trembled as he gave her flower the same treatment he gave her breast. Only it felt better . His tongue tasted her vertically. Over and over again until it crashed into her clit. He kept manipulating his discovery and noticed it kept swelling. This intrigued him so he captured it with his lips. Trying to get a hold of the slippery inflating knob. By the way Maleficent was acting he knew he was doing no wrong. In fact he was doing magical things because she was complimenting him with her vocals.

"In me." She whispered to Diaval, softer than her skin.

In her? He thought. He didn't know what she'd prefer in her at this moment. Did she want his fingers? Did she want his member yet? He really didn't want to upset the love of his life so since his hands were already down by her soaking womanhood, he entered a finger where the wetness was flowing from.

She sighed deeply. He pulled out then entered again.

"More."

"Okay."

He added another finger. And repeated the motion.

She moved with his fingers.

On his fingers she squirmed and squirmed until she finally stated

"I want you Diaval. You're clothes weren't removed for nothing."

He nodded and feverishly kissed his way up to her face. She smiled darkly when he made it there and gripped his aching tool. Caressing its crown with her thumb feeling wetness. He then moaned and his hips gravitated towards her. He thrusted up into her hand. Rethinking her decision she realizes she could at least return the favor he had done for her before she let's him enter her. She tells him to lie back and Diaval's eyes widen as she prepares to pleasure him with her mouth as he had done for her.

"I change my mind sweetie." She says to him, licking her lips before licking his rod repeating the motion he did, feeling every vein and detail of his cock. She licked to and sucked his head taking it into her mouth and he groaned and he twitched deliciously. She tasted his salty slit and kept licking and sucking for more of that flavor. He wanted her to put all of him in her hot mouth. She finally took him in as far as she could, not taking all of him but enough to satisfy. He caressed her head as she bobbed slowly on his shaft taking her time. She felt amazing, too amazing and suddenly he decided he wanted her to quicken her pace and take just a little more length. He pushed her head down gently and she got the message.

"Just a little faster baby he groaned helplessly. "

She obeyed and began bobbing down on him at a quicker pace while sucking harder. She looked up to see his eyes were closed and his lips were parted. He was lost in the feeling. His breath were hard and his intakes were sharp.

She didn't want to stop but she didn't want him to forget that she still wanted him inside of her. The muscles in her face were getting a little tired so she slowed her pace again and began caressing his thighs. She took him out of her mouth, swallowing built up slightly salty saliva to kiss them. His eyes opened and he wondered why she stopped. He enjoyed her treatment. And he thought her little kisses on his inner thigh were so sweet.

"I'm so sorry but... I'm dripping. I really do want you this time... I mean it."

She said blushing. She waited for his response praying he wasn't frustrated with her.

He was in a way, but not really with her. He pulled her to him hastily and attacked her lips. They made out with their bodies close until Diaval lifted her sex above his.

He grabbed and rubbed himself against her where his fingers had been before entering her. She cried out. Maleficent is no virgin, she's too sultry to be one. But she is too modest to be loose. She had only had intercourse with one man before Diaval. Stefan. Evil. Wicked. Twisted. Betraying. Wing-stealing Stefan. But when she did he was kind, loving, caring, helpful Stefan. They only did twice and the first time was when the boy was 17. They were so young and beautiful then.

Diaval withdrew from her and pushed back up into her quick and wrapped his arms around her.

"You were right. Dripping." Diaval purrs.

"Ohhh.." is all she manages as he continues his assault on her taking her higher and higher.

He watches her breasts move he grabs one and sucks.

"Oh! " she repeats.

He begins thrusting faster, going harder and deeper into her. Diaval is known for his gentle behavior when he isn't transformed into something fierce and forced to act violent to protect those he loved. To protect her. But now he was giving it to her too hard to be labeled gentle. He grunted and groaned as he fucked her.

"I've waited for this so long...ahh..you feel so much better than I imagined. "

"Ah!"

"Too long." He declares, savagely punishing her sex for the wait.

"Yesss. FUCK me. Oh!" Maleficent orders sexily. Egging him on. He really lost it and did just that.

The dirty word coming from his mistress turned him on more than anything before.

"Only you.. I promise... "

There were noises. Noises that insisted they were wild animals at heart.

"Touch me." He knew where and what to do this time. He slowed down his pace to play with her clit, still burying himself in her to the hilt. Diaval studied her face darkly. He thought he'd say a few words from the heart.

"I love you so much and I want you to come so bad."

Maleficent threw her head back.

"Do you love me? He asked her watching her carefully.

"Oohh yes, yes I do. Love you. " she answered honestly.

"Then come for me like you do.. "

His words were so unexpected they hung in her ears and pushed her over the edge after a few more strokes. She came alright. With a helpless moan and he felt it. And it felt like heaven. He still stroked and rubbed her clit through it. It drove her nuts. She looked so pretty squirming the most she'd ever did that night. Suddenly it was all too much and he pulled out to climax on the sheet made from some strange fabric his inventive lover had found. He loved his mistress but wanted to let her decide whether she wanted to bear his child or not. Or if it was even possible. So he just did what he thought was right even though he really didn't want to.

Maleficent looked spent and sweaty but still the epitome of gorgeous. He turned towards her and kissed her on her cheek tiredly. He was worn out too and he knew he looked the part more than her. She just smiled. Weakly.

"Good. You're okay. "

"I'm perfect. Come here. "

He came closer to her and put her in a position where he could hold her. Where they both were cozy.

"I love you she slurred. "

"I believe you. " he replied.

Then suddenly sleep was a race Diaval lost to Maleficent.

He watched her briefly and happily before following suit.


End file.
